


Prism

by seventheavenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 130
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: One is born within the darkest of nights;the other from the first rays of the sun.A 100-word-per-chapter series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been falling sick pretty often: more than a handful of times last year,  
> ending with a grand one-week flu since Christmas and currently still nursing an ear infection :(
> 
> It's taken a toll on my fics, since I can't write for long hours to finish up a proper one-shot or chapter. I still really want to write, though, hence this.
> 
> Prism will be a series of drabbles. I won't say more, but I hope you'll enjoy what's in store!
> 
> If you are reading my other stories or waiting for a requested fic—don't worry!  
> I will resume writing them as soon as I recover.

 

It is too bright.

  
  
Unnaturally so, considering the pleasant chill of the morning air.

  
  
It is also far too early for someone of his nature to be out of bed.

  
  
Blinking away the remnants of sleep, Jaebum tries to recall why he had bothered waking up at this hour. He figures that he _probably_ had a good reason to abandon his warm bed to venture outside into his snow-covered garden.

  
  
A fruity voice that reaches his ears serves as a reminder.

  
  
His new neighbour.

  
  
The child born of sunlight.

  
  
A total opposite of he who was born of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It is not as if Jaebum had never met a Sunsprite before.

 

He had friends who were born of sunlight, too.

 

As opposites, he had always felt apprehensive when meeting one for the first time. His kind—the Moonsprites—were considered to be more serious, intuitive and even regal amongst the sprites. On the contrary, the Sunsprites were infectiously cheerful, optimistic and bright.

 

Yet, it was his first time seeing one so radiant.

 

Jaebum thinks it will be a while before he can forget the moment he first laid eyes on his neighbour.

 

The other’s golden smile did not help at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, I’m Youngjae.”

 

Despite his intention to introduce himself first, Jaebum is caught off-guard when the other notices him from over the fence and waves first.

 

Youngjae.

 

The name is not particularly unique, but the smile that is directed his way stirs up a rare wave of emotions within him.

 

Protectiveness, longing, and even giddiness—it is all too overwhelming for him at such an early hour. He almost retreats back into the house, but manages to wave back.

 

His action makes Youngjae’s smile grow wider.

 

It makes Jaebum wonders if Youngjae is not a Sunsprite—but the sun itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Love at first sight is not something Jaebum believes in.

 

However, he does admit that the first sight of Youngjae had left a certain curiosity brewing within him.

 

The memory from yesterday is still fresh: a quiet evening of reading when he hears the hustle and bustle of movers next door.

 

He had moved to glance outside, immediately catching sight of Youngjae—like a moth drawn to a dangerously mesmerizing light.

 

He wonders if Youngjae noticed then, because the other turns to _look back at him_ with a lethally radiant smile.

 

Jaebum knows then that he has been completely lit ablaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebum thinks that his body is ridiculous for tensing up at Youngjae’s every action.

 

When the other walks towards the fence, his heart skips a beat.

 

When Youngjae extends his hand and looks at him with expectation and excitement, Jaebum feels himself drowning in his gaze.

 

Still, he manages to make his way towards the fence and reaches for Youngjae’s hand.

 

The handshake leaves Jaebum feeling as if he is falling into a field of summer flowers: vibrant, refreshing, and soft.

 

Before he is completely overwhelmed, Jaebum reminds himself of his initial goal.

 

“Nice to meet you, Youngjae. I’m Jaebum.”


	6. Chapter 6

If their first gaze was a prologue, the handshake then was the beginning.

 

Jaebum tries to fight it.

 

Fight the pull of Youngjae’s pleasant vibes and the surging warmth that envelops him from the point of their connected hands.

 

He is a dignified Moonsprite. There was no need for overwhelmingly pleasant feelings for a newly-met Sunsprite.

 

“I like it,” Youngjae muses out loud.

 

Upon realizing his words, Youngjae’s eyes widen in embarrassment. “I mean,” he tries, as his cheeks turn a rosy shade, “that’s a nice name.”

 

He fails at his cover-up, just as Jaebum fails to win the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

“Is a storm coming?” Jinyoung peers through the window, mirroring Jaebum’s habitual action for the past hour.

 

“No.”

 

“Of course there isn’t.”

 

Jaebum takes a sip of wine and sighs, mentally preparing himself of what is to come.

 

“Why do you keep looking outside then?” Jinyoung starts, “or, correct me if I’m wrong, why do you keep looking at your neighbour’s house?”

 

Jaebum does not answer.

 

Firstly, because he does **not** want Jinyoung to know.

 

Secondly, because he knows that Jinyoung has already guessed his answer anyway.

 

“It’s him isn’t it.”

 

Jinyoung is right.

 

“Your neighbour.”

 

So very, unmistakably right.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaebum catches sight of Youngjae one afternoon, strolling over to his house.

 

He has never felt so unnerved by the ring of his doorbell and tries to calm himself before opening the door.

 

The ever-cheery Sunsprite greets him before gifting him a with neatly-wrapped box of freshly baked cookies.

 

Youngjae voices his hopes that the taste will be to Jaebum’s liking before leaving.

 

They are—even though Jaebum isn’t really one for snacks.

 

When he finishes the last piece, Jaebum realizes that the sun is still hidden by winter clouds.

 

That Youngjae’s cheeks were not tinted pink because of the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum is a dignified Moonsprite, brought up to return all favours and gifts.

 

So it bothers him that he has yet to return Youngjae’s.

 

It bothers him even more that he does not know  **what** would make a suitable present.

 

Part of him says it doesn’t matter, but the other insists to be thoughtful.

 

However, despite his dilemma, work still called. 

He is summoned to headquarters for a meeting, informed of the alarming increase of Corrupted appearing in the area.

 

Amidst the solemn mood during his return home, Jaebum catches sight of something that lifts his spirits: the perfect present.


	10. Chapter 10

It is almost midnight and Jaebum tries in vain to summon his lost courage.

 

Since when did gifting become so difficult?

 

He paces anxiously in his garden, highly considering the option of retreating back home instead. 

 

In the end, he chooses the easy way out.

 

The next morning, Youngjae wakes up to find twin sunflowers in a pot on his doorstep. A note is attached: “Thanks for the delicious cookies.”

 

Through the window of his room, Jaebum sees the other’s face beam.

  
He smiles too, happy that his plan of bringing the sunflowers closer to the sun had worked out.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been some time since they have last met.

 

Met—because Jaebum does catch sight of Youngjae, but never finds a good excuse to start a conversation.

 

Until one snowy night. He sees Youngjae pacing the street in front of their houses for quite some time. The image would have been amusing—such a bright Sunsprite wandering in the cold darkness of winter—but something seems amiss.

 

Jaebum is the type who prefers not to meddle unless he is asked to.

 

Still, he finds himself out in the falling snow with an extra jacket draped over his arm barely a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Sunday update? :)
> 
> Just wanted to let all you lovely people know that I'll attempt to update Prism every: Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday (following my timezone). Decided to post up one even though it's Sunday today before moving into that update routine. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos(es)!


	12. Chapter 12

“I lost my keys,” Youngjae confesses, currently wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot tea on Jaebum’s couch.

 

“I’d have called a locksmith but,” he laughs, causing butterflies to flutter in Jaebum’s stomach, “I lost my phone yesterday.” 

 

There is no hint of guilt in his voice. 

 

Jaebum notes how characteristically accurate his optimism and carelessness were for a Sunsprite. 

 

“What would you have done if I hadn’t invited you in?”

 

Youngjae laughs again, guessing he would have slept on his doorstep. “I like that it turned out this way, though.”

 

Jaebum doesn’t say, but he does, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Youngjae talks.

 

A lot.

 

About himself: he moved so that he could live somewhere with more sprites than humans.

 

About his studies: he recently graduated from a magic academy and had aced his conjuring classes, placing first in his year.

 

At this point, Jaebum voices his amazement. Conjuring is not one of his fortes and he admires those who excel at it.

 

Youngjae blushes and continues, adding that he is currently considering some job options.

  
Despite being one who enjoyed the quiet chill of winter, Jaebum decides that he really likes the sound of Youngjae’s warm voice in his house.


	14. Chapter 14

“What about you? Are you working?”

 

The question catches Jaebum off-guard. He had been so comfortable just listening to the other, he had not expected to say much about himself.

 

Jaebum rarely told others about his profession. Not because it was a illicit—on the contrary, no sprite would not know about the unit he worked in.

 

However, those who knew were often put in danger.

 

Unless he could trust and commit to protecting that person, he would usually opt for a white lie instead.

 

Unfortunately for him, Youngjae’s curious and expectant expression causes him to lose his ability to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year to those of you who are celebrating it! :D
> 
> I am, so I will only resume updating on Tuesday like scheduled!


	15. Chapter 15

“My job involves the Corrupted,” is all Jaebum chooses to disclose.

 

Youngjae’s expression brightens up at his words. “The Corrupted?”

 

Jaebum nods, already beginning to regret.

 

It would not be hard to guess, as there were few jobs that revolved around the malicious beings that were natural foes of the sprites.

 

He can almost see Youngjae’s thoughts: gathering all the related professions and striking out those that did not seem suitable.

 

His vague answer actually told more than it let on.

 

When a look of realization appears across Youngjae’s face, Jaebum prays and hopes that the other had guessed wrongly.


	16. Chapter 16

Youngjae does not voice his conclusion.

 

It gives Jaebum little comfort, but is still  **_some_ ** form of comfort for his regrettable answer.

 

He is grateful when Youngjae resumes the conversation, brushing past the matter effortlessly.

 

It is almost sunrise when Youngjae finally runs out of breath and stories to tell.

 

The Sunsprite apologizes profusely for keeping Jaebum awake, but Jaebum merely chuckles—more amused at how Youngjae managed to stay awake and animated throughout the night.

  
“I have been told that Sunsprites tire easily after sunset,” he jokes, earning a pout from the other that sends sweet shivers across his skin.


	17. Chapter 17

Youngjae fakes an offended look, clarifying that not all Sunsprites slept right after dinner.

 

“I am really sleepy now though,” he states, yawning and retrieving the blanket that had been cast aside during his animated story time.

 

“You can take my bed,” Jaebum offers before he actually thinks it through.

 

“Then where will  _ you _ sleep?”

 

Jaebum hesitates but decides on the couch.

 

Youngjae protests, saying that would make him an ill-mannered guest.

 

They go back-and-forth, until Youngjae complains that he is going to faint from exhaustion. 

  
Dragging Jaebum by the arm, they both end up in Jaebum’s bed after all.


	18. Chapter 18

If he were to be entirely honest, Jaebum is unfamiliar and strongly _dislikes_ the idea of having someone else in his bed.

 

As a child, he had never clung to his parents or siblings to the point of wanting to sleep together.

 

However, as he topples into his bed thanks to his sleepy neighbour, he decides that he is too exhausted to protest.

 

And perhaps, because he finds the feeling of Youngjae’s soft fingers on his arm strangely comforting.

 

And just _maybe_ , because the scent of blooming flowers in his bed is something he thinks he could come to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a busy week at work for me, but I'll still have the next 2 chapters posted accordingly :)  
> Thank you to those of you who leave comments, despite the short chapters! ♥


	19. Chapter 19

As a Moonsprite, Jaebum loves the night and what it has to offer.

 

He loves the supposed calm it brings, the stars that shine in the dark sky, and the sense of serenity that envelops him upon nightfall.

 

Never had he given much thought or appreciation to the seemingly-enthralling moment of sunrise, or any occasion or feelings related to the too-bright rays of the sun.

  
When he wakes up to the the sight of Youngjae who is still asleep, with sunlight softly dancing upon his skin—Jaebum thinks that  _ maybe _ , he is beginning to understand the allure of the sun’s rays. 


	20. Chapter 20

Youngjae is a fussy sleeper.

 

He loves his own bed and has trouble falling asleep in new places.

 

Stirring from his sleep, he realizes once again that he is in an unfamiliar bed and sluggishly attempts to piece together how it happened.

 

The memories flash through his mind: losing his keys, the long chat, stumbling into Jaebum’s bed, and—he also remembers waking up sometime in between to find himself tightly wrapped in his sleeping neighbour’s arms.

 

His eyes open wide as he blushes furiously at the memory, only to catch an equally surprised pair of eyes gazing back at him.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun is out, its rays warming Youngjae ever so slightly.

 

Not that he needs it, since he is already flushing.

 

He reaches into his pocket for his phone only to be reminded that it is lost.

Letting out a whine, Youngjae turns back towards Jaebum’s door only to pause before knocking.

 

His mind replays the moment when he woke up to the other’s gaze.

 

Youngjae wonders why.

 

Why he let himself drown in that unexpectedly serene moment.

 

Why he felt the wild flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

 

Why he let the words ‘you’re beautiful’ slip past his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's!
> 
> I didn't plan ahead for this chapter to be posted on this day (just following my Tue-Thurs-Sat update!), but I guess it's a nice enough chapter for the occasion? :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading Prism so far!


	22. Chapter 22

Being calm and rational is Jaebum’s strength, but he finds himself entirely stripped of both as he stares into the mirror.

 

His face is flushed and he combs his fingers through his messy hair in hopes of relaxing.

 

Youngjae’s words repeat themselves over and over in his mind—so much that he can almost hear them.

 

Hear the sweet sleep-laced voice whispering the words ‘you’re beautiful’.

 

Not handsome or cool, but  **_beautiful_ ** .

It is a first—and it catches him off-guard.

 

He thinks Youngjae is lovely, too.

  
And in that dream-like moment, his thoughts slipped past his lips before he realized it.


	23. Chapter 23

Jaebum does not know whether to laugh or cry at the memory of Youngjae blushing a few shades of pink and his sudden excuses to leave after hearing Jaebum’s words.

 

He wonders if Youngjae will return soon.

After all, he had lost his keys  **_and_ ** phone. 

 

Youngjae does not know whether he should be returning to Jaebum’s.

 

He wonders if the Moonsprite is angry.

After all, he had left rather abruptly—almost rudely.

 

The door creaks open as he contemplates his limited choices.

 

“Come in,” Jaebum invites.

  
With that, Youngjae’s dilemma dissipates and his bright smile fills Jaebum’s home once again.


	24. Chapter 24

“Thanks again, Jaebum.”

 

Their fingers brush when Youngjae returns his phone and Jaebum tries not to shiver from the soft touch, or the way the Sunsprite says his name. 

 

“You’re welcome, Youngjae.”

 

They exchange smiles and Youngjae tries to not show his thoughts of how effortlessly chic and dependable Jaebum is to him.

 

“The locksmith said he’ll be here soon,” Youngjae averts his gaze, “sorry to have been a bother.”

 

“Not at all,” Jaebum insists, but adds that that there is something Youngjae  _ could _ do if he wanted to thank him.

 

That is how they get each other's phone numbers.


	25. Chapter 25

“Going to town?” 

 

On some evenings, they cross paths: Youngjae returning home while Jaebum headed out.

 

Jaebum nods, pauses, and moves towards Youngjae. 

 

The Sunsprite gasps when his neighbour reaches to grab a flower nestled in his hair.

 

Flowers rarely bloomed in winter, and Jaebum wonders aloud about where Youngjae had been.

 

“Was helping someone with decorations. Conjuring flowers is a noble use of my talent,” Youngjae jokes, but voices his regrets for looking silly all the way home.

 

“You looked fine,” Jaebum says.

 

Youngjae looks unconvinced, until Jaebum quietly adds, “at least, you looked rather cute, in my opinion.”


	26. Chapter 26

Youngjae often wonders if he would catch a glimpse of his handsome neighbour when he steps outside. He also wonders why he is so curious about the other.

After all, most Moonsprites intimidated him.

As the sun sets, its last rays pour into Youngjae’s bedroom.

It reminds him of the morning he woke up in Jaebum’s bed.  
Of the night before when the Moonsprite had rushed out of his house to drape Youngjae in a jacket, voice laced with worry as he invited him into his house.

He begins to figure out then, why he feels extra warmly towards Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this slightly later than usual, my computer died last night! Hopefully I'll be able to get it fixed soon so the next chapters can be posted on time ;_;


	27. Chapter 27

Jaebum wakes up to a snow-blanketed garden. 

 

The snow is thick and he wrinkles his nose at the thought of having to shovel his walkway, but he remembers a tip Jinyoung mentioned some time ago.

 

Gathering energy at his fingertips, he conjures and directs a gust of wind through the snow, revealing the familiar path leading towards his house.

 

He feels someone’s gaze on him and instinctively looks towards Youngjae’s house.

 

The other is looking at him in awe, mouth agape and eyes dazed.

  
Jaebum feels heat rise immediately to his cheeks, feeling extra proud of his little accomplished chore.


	28. Chapter 28

“You said you were bad at conjuring!” 

 

Jaebum clarifies that he merely said conjuring was not his forte.

 

“You looked _so_ cool, and, you did it so quickly too!”

 

“Didn’t you say you excelled at conjuring? I’m sure you’re better,” Jaebum offers, embarrassed to receive more compliments from the Sunsprite.

 

Youngjae starts by giving excuses, but a beautiful burst of summoned light and flowers soon erupt above them.

 

Jaebum thinks that the vivid colors don’t go well with the white of the snow, but the sight of them sprinkling over the laughing Sunsprite is more than worth the clean up.


	29. Chapter 29

Ever since Youngjae’s arrival, Jinyoung had made it his duty to drop by with mission briefs. He claims it is to save Jaebum the trip to headquarters, but Jaebum knows better. 

 

“He’s cute,” Jinyoung starts.

 

Jaebum inhales sharply and decides  **not** to take the bait.

 

“Oh look, he’s conjuring!”

 

Jaebum gaze shifts from his mission brief.

 

Illuminated smokes are taking shape in the air of Youngjae’s garden but dissipate abruptly. 

The Sunsprite scrunches his nose and pouts, unsatisfied.

 

“Cute.”

 

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung.

 

The other smirks and points at him. 

 

“ **You** said that,” Jinyoung whispers and almost laughs, “not me.”


	30. Chapter 30

Jaebum looked forward to missions.

 

This time, however, he has mixed feelings.

 

He yearns for the thrill and accomplishment from slaying the Corrupted—yet the mission required him to be away from home for a week.

 

From  _ Youngjae _ .

 

He wishes he could burn the image and voice of Youngjae into his mind to make it more bearable. 

 

The thought makes him feel silly. Would the other even notice his absence?

 

Jaebum finds a bouquet of colourful camellias and a note on his doorstep the next day

 

The cursive letters read: “It's been awhile since I've seen you. I hope you're well.”


	31. Chapter 31

Youngjae is up early to prepare for a follow-up job interview when the doorbell rings.

 

“Good morning,” Jaebum greets and informs that he will be away for a week due to work.

 

He pauses after, seeming to search for words. 

 

Youngjae does not remember Jaebum being so hesitant.

 

“Please keep an eye on my house?”

 

“I will,” Youngjae promises. “Have a safe trip, Jaebum. I’ll miss you.”

 

Before Jaebum departs, the Sunsprite finds himself in a brief yet warm embrace on that chilly morning.

  
As he watches Jaebum leave, Youngjae wonders if the other had spoken through his actions instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having crazy weeks due to some life commitments, and fell sick again today too—so I might have to change my update schedule to twice a week instead ;~;
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they really keep me going! I will post about the new update schedule, if there is one :)


	32. Chapter 32

Jaebum’s embrace leaves Youngjae giddy and the Sunsprite can’t help but smile throughout the entire day.

 

Throughout his interview and the physical test that comes after.

 

When he meets his ex-classmates for dinner, they comment that he is brighter than usual. Someone jokes that he would tire a Moonsprite out in his current state, and Youngjae laughs at the irony. After all, he is in great spirits  _ because  _ of one.

 

“I heard you moved, Youngjae,” one of them asks,  “where to?”

  
Youngjae tells them of his cosy house to the North, in a quiet town, next to a quiet neighbour. 


	33. Chapter 33

“What about work? Did you apply to the Guards like you’ve always wanted to?”

 

Nodding, Youngjae mentions that he had just gone for the second assessment earlier.

 

Cheers erupt along the table, and Youngjae is suddenly reminded that he has yet to verify his assumption of Jaebum being a Guard.

 

The Guards are tasked to keep sprites safe from their natural foes—the Corrupted. Only those who excelled in battle and magic were hired, and Jaebum seemed to fit the bill: his fit built, keen eyes, and the vigilantly dangerous air around him.

  
Youngjae realizes that he already misses the Moonsprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER EVER IS SUCH A JAM  
> THE WHOLE ALBUM GIVES ME LIFE  
> SIGN AND Q  
> AAAAAAAAA
> 
> ALL THE COMEBACK 2JAE MOMENTS  
> THEY HAVE ALREADY BEGUN


	34. Chapter 34

The mission a simple one, or rather, as simple as his missions could be: tracking down and slaying a few Corrupted. 

 

Even though Jaebum had taken out countless Corrupted, it did not make dealing with them any easier.

 

He finds his final target in the woods later than expected, but is thankful that it not breached the border.

 

The fight does not last long, but his victory comes with wounds.

 

After calling headquarters to report his mission status, Jaebum laments over his carelessness.

 

However, his exhaustion and regret dissipate when he notices an unread notification.

 

It reads:  **_Message from Youngjae._ **


	35. Chapter 35

Youngjae had always worried about others a little bit more than he should.

It is a Sunsprite’s second-nature, after all.

 

So when Jaebum fails to return on the eight day, his mind begins to feed him unpleasant scenarios.

 

If Jaebum was really a Guard, a week’s worth of work meant  _ a lot _ of danger. He could have been seriously wounded, or  **_worse_ ** .

 

He has nightmares that night.

 

Of Jaebum covered in wounds and never returning home.

 

When he wakes up, Youngjae notices the soaked tears in his pillow.

  
Jaebum doesn’t return the day after, and Youngjae’s nightmares don’t cease either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be changing my update schedule to Wednesdays and Saturdays for a bit beginning next week ;~; Sorry!  
> Have been sick for a whole week and I prefer to be able to update on set days than to miss them!


	36. Chapter 36

It is the third morning since Jaebum’s supposed return and Youngjae has very dark circles under his eyes.

 

Unable to stand it anymore, Youngjae grabs his phone and looks for the Moonsprite’s number.

 

He almost dials before he remembers that Jaebum might not even be in a situation to take any calls, so he settles on texting instead.

 

The Sunsprite spends a long time figuring what to send, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally manages it.

 

He hopes that he had not seemed too cheesy or inappropriate.

 

But more than that, he hopes that Jaebum  **would** return soon.


	37. Chapter 37

Jaebum is known as a cold-blooded slayer within the Guards, often said to be more terrifying than a Corrupted.

 

It began when someone saw him grinning after slaying one.

 

He grins again today, but not from the thrill and accomplishment—but because of a certain Sunsprite’s message.

 

It is a selfie of Youngjae with his house in the background. The caption reads: your house is still well but you better be back soon because I think it misses you.

 

Jaebum feels his cheeks warm up and laughs out loud.

 

He hopes no one is around to hear, lest more rumours spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling slightly down today because someone stole a gif I made and posted it to their Twitter without permission and credit (I'm so petty I know but I hate people who take other people's work without credit) + I'll be on a business day-trip tomorrow so I decided to post an update sooner.
> 
> Hope you all will have a nicer day than me, and a great weekend ahead :)


	38. Chapter 38

Youngjae has not felt so listless in a long time.

 

Stretched across his bed, he stares into space, thinking about many things but nothing at all.

 

The ring of his phone causes him to jump, and he fumbles to accept. He does not answer until the familiar voice from the other end snaps him back into reality,

 

“Youngjae?”

 

“Jaebum?”

 

The Moonsprite laughs, and Youngjae feels tears in his eyes.

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Jaebum asks, amusement obvious in his voice.

 

Youngjae has no answer, so Jaebum continues.

 

"I just wanted to tell you that I’m heading home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a well rested Saturday, so here's a surprise Sunday update?
> 
> At this point - I don't know if I should even stick to a posting schedule, or just post randomly.  
> If you have a preference, do let me know, else I'll fall back to a 2 or 3 week update like before :)


	39. Chapter 39

Ever since he joined the Guards, Jaebum had stopped seeking long-term relationships, preferring only physical satisfactions without strings.

 

Preferring to not have distractions during his missions.

 

Preferring not to put someone important to him in danger due to the nature of his profession.

 

He does not bother flirting or encouraging someone’s interest in him.

 

Despite years of adhering to that rule, Jaebum does not stop himself from teasing the Sunsprite about his photo.

 

“What about it?” Youngjae finally speaks.

 

“Your caption,” Jaebum starts, glad that Youngjae is unable to see his grin, “I’m pretty sure my house doesn’t miss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST AN UPDATE CAUSE 2JAE LIEV Y'ALL  
> I can't believe it happened.  
> It was beautiful.
> 
> They should do more :3


	40. Chapter 40

The dial tone beeps in Youngjae’s ear as the Sunsprite tries to calm himself.

 

He manages to do so—by burying his face into a pillow and letting out a scream.

 

Jaebum’s question, his  _ teasing _ —still rang clearly in his mind.

 

_ “I’m pretty sure _ **_my house_ ** _ does not miss me.” _

 

Of course Jaebum’s house couldn’t, but to have been called out that way made Youngjae a hundred times more embarrassed.

 

However, his embarrassment is short-lived as he recalls the tinge of joy present in Jaebum’s voice during the call.

 

Youngjae never knew a simple phone call could give him so many emotions.


	41. Chapter 41

The moon is hidden by clouds, leaving only street lamps to illuminate the street.

 

Jaebum prefers returning home from missions at night, when he is less likely to bump into curious and inquiring individuals.

 

This time, however, he does yearn to see a certain someone—only to realize that none of the lights are on in Youngjae’s house.

 

He tries not to feel disappointed.

 

It is already past midnight, after all, Youngjae should be fast asleep.

 

As his house comes into view, Jaebum notices a silhouette on huddled on his doorstep.

 

A sleeping Sunsprite bundled within layers of coats and scarfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU ALL WATCH THE NEW YANG NAME SHOW?!  
> THE KISSING SEGMENT?!  
> JB groaned/complained at everyone's kisses except Youngjaes oml  
> He even played the xylophone BLESS YOU JB BLESS YOU 2JAE


	42. Chapter 42

Jaebum thinks that Youngjae is crazy for waiting for him out in the cold.

 

What makes him angrier is that the Sunsprite could fall asleep while doing so.

 

Reaching frantically to shake Youngjae, Jaebums calls to him—hoping that the other is actually just asleep and not unconscious, or worse.

 

‘Are you crazy’ and ‘how long have you been here’ are some of the things Jaebum wants to demand answers to as the Sunsprite stirs from slumber.

 

But when Youngjae’s eyes light up at the sight of him, Jaebum’s questions are forgotten and he can only respond with a helpless smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current state: has a whole bunch of unfinished fics, but am constantly bombarded by myself with ideas for new fics... 
> 
> 彡(-ω-;)彡


	43. Chapter 43

Youngjae smiles to himself and inhales the scent of fresh tea whisking in from the kitchen.

 

He is bundled up on Jaebum’s couch again, realizing that he likes it.

 

Likes the couch.

 

Likes that Jaebum serves him his favourite tea.

 

When he woke up on Jaebum’s doorstep, the other had looked absolutely terrified. Not understanding why, Youngjae had laughed and asked only to be chided.

 

“I cast a warming spell on myself,” he apologizes, “that’s why I fell asleep…”

 

The intensity in Jaebum’s eyes immediately faded back into a gentle one.

 

Youngjae never knew Moonsprites could have such expressive eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

Jaebum is not one to drink much tea, yet still receives them as gifts and is told that drinking them helped calm one down.

 

He only brews them for guests, and does so now—considering the Sunsprite in his living room. 

 

As he waits for the water to boil, certain thoughts gnaw at him: he wonders why Youngjae had bothered waiting for him—out in the cold, and why he feels angry but  **_happy_ ** about it.

 

The kettle whistles, and Jaebum burns his hand when the hot water misses the teapot.

 

Sighing, he supposes that he should drink some tea as well.


	45. Chapter 45

Youngjae’s eyes widen when Jaebum sets his cup of tea down.

 

Not because of the fragrance or the unexpectedly ornate cup—but because of the swollen redness of Jaebum’s hand.

 

Before he gets to asks, Jaebum informs him of his little accident.

 

The Sunsprite’s eyebrows furrow and he reaches out to the other’s hand. 

 

Jaebum realizes that Youngjae is casting a healing spell when he sees a soft glow emanating from the other’s hand.

 

They aren’t difficult to learn, but aren’t easy to cast either.

 

Before he gets to ask, Youngjae says: “I excelled at conjuring, but I specialized in healing.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Does it feel better?”

 

It does.

 

“The swelling is gone, so it should have healed well,” Youngjae sounds slightly skeptical. “Does it still hurt?”

 

It doesn’t.

 

To prompt a response, Youngjae pokes and then rests his hand on Jaebum’s to apologize when the other lifts an eyebrow at him.

 

“Guess it’s fine now,” Youngjae declares happily.

 

But Jaebum isn’t. 

At least, not entirely.

 

When Youngjae withdraws his hand, Jaebum reaches to hold it— his mind scrambling for words.

 

In the end, he thanks Youngjae—and the other smiles.

  
Jaebum does too, but knows that they are smiling for entirely different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you watched GOT7's Ask In A Box?!?!


	47. Chapter 47

Jaebum tries not to laugh.

 

Youngjae had been talking animatedly a while ago, but had fallen asleep very suddenly on his couch.

 

The Moonsprite knew that it was getting really late, but could not find the will to ask Youngjae if he wanted to head home—after all, the Sunsprite  **did** stay up to wait for him.

 

Jaebum wonders if he should wake the other or perhaps even carry Youngjae up to his bedroom.

 

In the end, he merely stays on his side of the couch, taking in the adorable sight of the sleeping Sunsprite until he, too, drifts into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend you all~ :D
> 
> Mine is off to a great start with a Friday night filled with binge-watching 2jae videos and reading 2jae fics #noshame


	48. Chapter 48

Despite his post-mission exhaustion, Jaebum finds himself stirring awake before he is fully rested—before the sun is even up in the sky.

 

He soon figures out the cause.

 

It is not the sun in the sky, but the one in his  _ arms _ .

 

Snuggled next to him, in his embrace—is Youngjae, asleep as if he had no care in the world.

 

Jaebum, on the other hand, forgets to breath and tries his hardest to remove his arms around the other without waking him.

 

And he thought being a Guard was the hardest thing ever in his life.

  
How wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is starting out hectic and crazy—wishing you fellow 2jae stans a better week with lots of smiles and joy! ☻


	49. Chapter 49

Youngjae wakes up to remember that he isn’t sleeping in his own bed.

 

He also wakes up to the sight of his neighbour’s beautiful and surprised eyes again.

 

As the Sunsprite gradually registers the situation, Jaebum’s cheeks turn redder as he continues his efforts to untangle himself from the other—finally succeeding and tumbling onto the floor.

 

Youngjae knows he shouldn’t, but the sight of a flustered Moonsprite is so rare, that he can't help but giggle.

 

“Where are you going,” he teases with a playful grin, “I was just getting comfortable.”

 

Youngjae is amazed at how flushed Jaebum can become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu update to celebrate aggressive!Youngjae in the Never Ever dance practice video :3


	50. Chapter 50

Jaebum stares at Youngjae with his mouth open, a blank mind, and a racing heart.

 

Upon seeing his expression, Youngjae apologizes repeatedly.

 

Jaebum sighs.

Who was this Sunsprite to make him feel so flustered?

 

A voice in his tired mind reminds him that it is  **_Youngjae_ ** —his undeniably adorable neighbour that he had grown a soft spot for.

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath, but before he finds the words to say, Youngjae’s fingers are lightly touching his.

 

“I’m still sleepy,” he announces with a yawn, “let’s go back to sleep.”

 

So they do, this time knowingly snuggled next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a horrible and long day over here, and news of Youngjae being sick again doesn't help... ;o; 
> 
> Hope he gets well soon!


	51. Chapter 51

“You look rather happy for someone who just recorded the slowest Corrupted hunt in his career,” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

 

“It was a cunning one,” Jaebum insists.

 

“They have seem so lately,” instead of teasing him, Jinyoung looks solemn. “It worries me.”

 

“That’s why we’ve been on more hunts lately, no?”

 

Jinyoung nods, his expression still grave. “It’s also why Mark has been keeping an eye on whether they  ** _are_** evolving.”

 

Jaebum frowns upon hearing that, suddenly worried about many things.

 

Mostly about a certain Sunsprite being in danger if any of the Corrupted ever breached the Guards’ defence line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long weekend over here, and I had been planning to sleep in as much as I could but what ACTUALLY happened was that I lay in bed every night thinking about what to write next, and waking up early (as if I had work) to continue lying in bed while toying with new ideas for 2jae fics ._.
> 
> I'm so sleepy but pumped I even updated the wrong fic while posting this today (I'm so sorry if you got the notification for chapter 3 of [Ante Meridien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633365/chapters/23523597), it was me trying to post this chapter here instead sobs)


	52. Chapter 52

“You’re heading out at this hour?” 

 

Not only is it past midnight, it is one of the coldest nights in a while. Jaebum is surprised the Sunsprite is out of his home’s warm comfort.

 

“I have some overdue errands,” Youngjae confesses, not looking too thrilled.

 

“It has been dangerous lately,” Jaebum warns immediately, “there have been reports of many Corrupted sightings near the city.”

 

Fear flashes through Youngjae’s eyes. 

 

He tells Jaebum he knows, but he has to go, regardless.

 

“I’ll walk you,” Jaebum says. 

 

It is not an offer—but an request that Youngjae is more than happy to accept.


	53. Chapter 53

“I need to pick something up from a friend’s place, and then-” Youngjae sneezes before he can finish his sentence.

 

Excusing himself, he continues, “then, I need to drop something else off at anoth-”

 

He sneezes again, and does not miss the look suppressed amusement on Jaebum’s face.

 

“Excuse me,” Younjae asks incredulously, “are you laughing at me?”

 

Jaebum denies it and Youngjae huffs, skeptical.

 

Barely a minute later, he sneezes yet again.

 

This time, Jaebum does laugh out loud.

 

Youngjae pouts and prepares to nag the other—but the intention is lost when Jaebum’s scarf wraps warmly around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been craaaaaaaaaaaaaazy and I'm sorry for random updates but I'll still try to post weekly when I'm alive!


	54. Chapter 54

Jaebum’s fingers brush against Youngjae’s cheek as he wraps his scarf around the Sunsprite, it renders Youngjae momentarily speechless.

 

The scent of the scarf reminds him of the Moonsprite’s house: wintery clean, but with an undertone of musk. 

 

The thought makes Youngjae feel somewhat closer to the other—and makes him  _ very  _ happy.

 

Sensing the other’s sudden meekness, Jaebum hesitates before reaching over to pat Youngjae’s head.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Youngjae turns to look at him with a shy smile peeking over the scarf—and it fills Jaebum with a sudden rush of protectiveness.

  
He  _ almost _ pulls the other into an embrace.


	55. Chapter 55

As Youngjae chats animatedly with the person he just delivered a parcel to, Jaebum can not help but feel miffed.

 

Maybe just _slightly_ frustrated at the way the other’s hand rests on the Sunsprite’s shoulder.

 

Perhaps a bit angry at how close the other is leaning towards Youngjae.

 

Jaebum is entirely _jealous_ and he knows that It is ridiculous.

 

Despite that, the feelings don’t go away.

 

The Moonsprite tries to not ask about Youngjae’s relationship with the other.

 

Tries to not be curious about the Sunsprite’s personal life.

 

Tries to not let the fondness for his neighbour grow even more.


	56. Chapter 56

As Youngjae unlocks the door to his house, he feels the Moonsprite’s gaze on his back.

 

It dawns on him then that he likes it, _ very much _ —to be under the care and attention of the other.

 

The door unlocks, but he does not enter.

 

Turning around, he offers the best smile he can and thanks Jaebum for the company.

 

Jaebum responds with a soft smile that makes Youngjae’s insides curl in a pleasant way, and states that he is merely being a good neighbour.

 

The answer confuses Youngjae.

 

He pouts, then frowns.

 

  
Upon seeing the Sunsprite’s expression, Jaebum, too, frowns.


	57. Chapter 57

Jaebum regrets his words—he does not understand why he instinctively downplays his desire to care for the Sunsprite.

 

When he sees Youngjae’s frown, his regret deepens.

 

“Well,” Youngjae huffs and pouts again, “you’re a fine neighbour then.”

 

Jaebum wants to make a cheesy comeback, but words fail him when he finds himself tightly wrapped in the Sunsprite’s arms.

 

“I  **_really_ ** appreciate your efforts of  _ merely  _ being a good neighbour,” Youngjae whispers, “goodnight, Jaebum.”

 

The embrace disappears as quickly as it happened, and when Jaebum finally comes to his senses, he realizes that he is standing alone outside, cheeks entirely flushed.


	58. Chapter 58

The days are warmer the next time Jaebum sees Youngjae. 

 

One can tell that spring is finally easing winter away.

 

With the memory of Youngjae’s embrace still persistently fresh in his mind, Jaebum panics at the sight of the Sunsprite.

 

Youngjae is crouched at the side of the road, his attention focused on something on the ground before him.

 

Half of Jaebum wishes that the Sunsprite would not notice him, while the other half desperately wants the other to.

 

In the end, Youngjae does—sending a blinding grin towards Jaebum as he points towards a budding flower amidst the melting snow.


	59. Chapter 59

Jaebum does not tell Youngjae about how much he misses him.

 

But Youngjae does and asks if Jaebum has been well.

 

Jaebum does not reach over to brush a rebellious streak of hair that keeps falling over Youngjae’s eye.

 

But Youngjae reaches to punch him lightly when Jaebum chuckles at a story about his baking accident.

 

Jaebum does not want the walk back home to end so soon.

 

But it does and Youngjae bids him goodbye.

 

Jaebum wonders why he is allowing himself to make decisions he would regret.

 

So he asks if Youngjae would like to take another walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just recovered from a week-long business trip and being sick (´;ω;`)  
> Feeling all better now though, so I'll be back to posting more frequently!
> 
> Hope you all are doing well~ :3


	60. Chapter 60

Jaebum leads them along a forest path that he often visits.

 

“I come here when I need some peace and quiet.”

 

“Isn’t your house quiet enough?” Youngjae teases.

 

Jaebum smirks knowingly and motions for Youngjae to follow him through a thicket.

 

“It is, but it doesn’t have this.”

 

Youngjae is greeted with a view of the sun setting over a glimmering lake—and forgets to breathe for a moment.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Youngjae whispers, as if the scenery would dissipate if he were any louder.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum whispers, not admiring the usual view, but instead of the mesmerized Sunsprite next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passes out good vibes for the weekend*  
> Stay healthy and well everyone!
> 
> ALSO MY SWAGGER MV HAS ME SHOOK YOUNGJAE IN PINK HELP ME


	61. Chapter 61

The view is breathtaking, but knowing that Jaebum’s gaze lingered on him made Youngjae hold his breath for  _ that _ much longer.

 

He wonders why.

 

Youngjae also wonders about the heat that creeps onto his cheeks, along with the brief smile he instinctively sends Jaebum’s way.

 

He does not find an answer then.

 

All he knows is that they spend a long time watching the sunset without exchanging any words.

 

The breeze that dances on his skin calms his erratic heartbeats just ever so slightly.

 

However, despite the unanswered questions and unfamiliarities, Youngjae feels completely at home right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here!   
> Will try to update more if I have time between weekend chores :)
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely people who left comments/kudos/subscribed! ILU ALL ♥


	62. Chapter 62

Working as a Guard meant that Jaebum had seen many horrible sights.

 

There were beautiful ones, too, having travelled far for his missions.

 

Northern lights dancing in the sky, a lake glowing with a myriad of colours, majestic trees that grew through the years—but they all dimmed at the one before him.

 

The last rays of the sun dance teasingly on Youngjae’s skin, leaving flecks of pinks and oranges in the Sunsprite’s hair .

 

Youngjae says something he can’t quite hear—and laughs.

 

Jaebum loves what he sees.

 

So he stores the ethereal moment in his memory.

 

For many years to come.


	63. Chapter 63

“That was a nice walk,” Youngjae comments before unlocking his door. 

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum’s voice is gentle and warm.

 

It sends shivers up Youngjae’s spine.

 

“We should do that sometime again,” the Sunsprite suggests as he steps into the house.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Youngjae realizes then that Jaebum is in a daze.

The opportunity makes him feel mischievously daring.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Yeah, of c—huh?”

 

Jaebum stops midway, looking utterly confused, then alarmed.

 

Despite his successful teasing, Youngjae suddenly feels embarrassed after hearing Jaebum’s reply.

 

He lets out a small laugh, biddings the other a good evening before abruptly closing his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been leaving to work earlier recently, so I'm mostly dead by the time I'm settled back at home after work :'(
> 
> Still making good progress on the upcoming chapters, and still managed to work on a bit of my other fics, thankfully!
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly) if you'd like to talk to me about my fics, 2jae, or GOT7!


	64. Chapter 64

Jaebum stands rooted to the spot, in disbelief over many things, but mostly over his words.

 

There have been few people he has confessed to liking—mostly his exes.

 

His friends don’t get the luxury of being told cheesy things like that. 

 

At least, not until a while ago.

 

There is no regret, however. He just hopes that Youngjae would not take it the wrong way and avoid him as a result.

 

Turning to head home, he hears the door creak open.

 

“I like you too!”

 

The Sunsprite’s voice is clear and loud, just like the slam of the door after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone seen Youngjae's bouncing butt on the GOT7 sauna-eating show? :3


	65. Chapter 65

In his bed, Youngjae smiles.

 

Or, to be exact, continues smiling.

 

It isn’t the first time someone has told him that they liked him.

 

Most people felt comfortable around Sunsprites after all.

 

But to have been told that by  **_Jaebum_ ** of all people, made him especially happy.

 

In his bed, Jaebum grins. He tries not to—but fails when Youngjae’s voice and words rings in his ears.

 

Jaebum giggles, clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

 

It is unbecoming, he thinks, but he still falls asleep with a grin on his face anyway, dreaming of sunsets and a certain Sunsprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew I needed GOT7 in sailor outfits until now.


	66. Chapter 66

Youngjae’s head hurts and he feels entirely drained of all energy.

 

The biggest irony of him specializing in healing was that he was still prone to normal illnesses. 

 

Healing magic worked on physical wounds of various sizes and severity, but viruses were something even magic could not easily cure. It was one of his first lessons as an aspiring healer.

 

He tries to step out of bed but immediately gives up doing so.

 

Youngjae’s mind insists on resting, but his stomach protests with a growl.

 

The Sunsprite considers ordering take out, but he ends up dailing his neighbour’s number instead.

 


	67. Chapter 67

It is too early for someone to be calling him, so Jaebum growls before reaching for his phone.

 

When he looks at the screen, his anger dissipates immediately.

 

The Moonsprite answers before even clearing his throat.

 

Youngjae sounds extremely weak, so he rushes out of bed, asking the other to unlock his door so that he can check on him.

 

He waits impatiently at the Sunsprite’s door, assuming that the other needed more time to get to it.

 

When it finally opens to reveal the sick Sunsprite before him, he pulls the other into a hug before he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My body feels like jelly and I have to move to my new place soon—things are going to get really torturously busy, but do not fret—I will be updating throughout the weekend :)


	68. Chapter 68

Youngjae wonders if he is burning from fever or the warmth of Jaebum’s body.

 

If it is the latter, it is ironic— **he** is the Sunsprite after all.

 

But Jaebum feels soothing and all kinds of wonderful to his weak state, so he leans further into the embrace, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asks.

 

Despite his earlier aches, Youngjae replies that he feels great.

 

The Moonsprite chuckles. “No, you’re not, you’re burning.”

 

“I feel better now than I was before I called you.”

 

At his words, Jaebum’s arms tighten around him—and Youngjae feels even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is great because I never knew Youngjae with black hair in shorts could be so precious (it is basically my weakness) and the 2jae skinship on the way to Music Bank is just a huge drop of icing on the cake ♥


	69. Chapter 69

Jaebum never seemed like one to meticulously care for another, at least, not to Youngjae. Moonsprites were known to be rather detached after all.

 

Yet as Jaebum changed the damp towel on his head and asked if he would like a drink, Youngjae thinks that  _ maybe _ , he was wrong.

 

Jaebum had brought over food from his place to feed Youngjae and fussed over the other before tucking him in bed.

 

Right before drifting into slumber, Youngjae feels Jaebum’s hand on his forehead—and a light brush of lips after.

 

The Sunsprite truly wonders if he had been wrong about his neighbour.


	70. Chapter 70

When Youngjae wakes up, he sees a familiar silhouette against the setting sun’s rays—and smiles.

 

Jaebum feeds him soup and insists on staying even though Youngjae states that he feels better already.

 

“You seem like you’re used to taking care of someone else,” the Sunsprite can’t help but mention.

 

“I had a cat—Nora. She’s with my parents now because I never know when I’ll leave for missions.”

 

Youngjae looks at him apologetically when he adds. “I’ve also given up on committed relationships for the time being.”

 

“Don’t you feel lonely?”

 

Jaebum’s reply comes with a warm smile: “I used to.”


	71. Chapter 71

Youngjae knows why his heart always skips when it comes to Jaebum, but the Sunsprite had yet to get used to it.

 

The Moonsprite’s answer leaves him giddy.

 

He thinks he should say something in reply, but his lips are curving into a goofy grin and words fail him.

 

Did Jaebum mean what he thought he meant?

That he was lonely before Youngjae moved in?

 

As if reading his thoughts, Jaebum reaches to change the towel on Youngjae’s forehead, letting his fingers linger on the other’s skin just  _ that  _ much longer.

 

“I haven’t felt as lonely with you around, Youngjae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's the 71st chapter posted on 2017 July 17! 
> 
> Thanks for following my little series thus far everyone! ♥  
> Life has had me on a leash so I've been trying my best to update more!  
> Some days I just feel dead when I try to write :'( Sorry if you're waiting for updates on my other stories! I've been writing bit by bit, and will post new chapters when they're ready!


	72. Chapter 72

Despite his earlier insistence, Youngjae feels a reluctant tug at his heart when Jaebum looks at the clock and mentions that he should  _ probably  _ leave. “I should let you rest,” is his reason.

 

A whine escapes Youngjae’s lips before he can help it, and they both stare at each other—wondering if the sound was a figment of their imagination—until a coy grin appears on Jaebum’s face. 

 

“Someone seems to be  _ extra  _ clingy when they’re sick.”

 

Youngjae feels, if possible, more feverish than he had been the entire day.

 

Words fail him, so he throws a pillow at the Moonsprite instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend! ♥
> 
> My body is beyond dead from moving in to my new place ;O;  
> I'll be done by the end of the month so I can update in August!


	73. Chapter 73

Jaebum knows he shouldn’t be asserting physical pressure on a sick person, but he can’t help it.

 

Can’t back away from the pillow fight that Youngjae starts.

 

Can’t stop tickling the other when he laughs without a care in the world.

 

Can’t stop from tumbling into bed when Youngjae pulls him downwards.

 

Can’t stop drowning in the Sunsprite’s eyes when their faces are in such close proximity.

 

Can’t stop leaning downwards to let his lips-

 

His phone rings.

 

It is his work ringtone.

 

Jaebum lets out a quiet sigh, finally letting his sense of duty take precedence to other desires.


	74. Chapter 74

“I have to leave for work.”

 

Jaebum’s announcement isn’t dramatic in the least, but Youngjae feels waves of emotions crashing upon him.

 

He catches himself before selfish thoughts make their way past his lips. 

 

Thoughts that almost become questions like: “Must you?” or “Can’t you stay?”.

 

So he does what a Sunsprite does best—though not effortlessly—and smiles.

 

“Take care, Jaebum.”

 

He expects the other to return the smile and bid him goodbye.

 

Jaebum does, but the latter comes in a form of a sudden embrace—complete with a chaste kiss on his forehead and a hushed: “I’ll be back. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full weekend lined up (pre-wedding shoot!!!!!!) - but I've also lined up the next chapters! :)
> 
> Just wanted to thank every single one of you who has read this fic since the first chapter, who left a commend, a kudos, or if you have subscribed ♥  
> This year has been pretty crazy and it isn't even November yet! Writing fanfics is a huge joy of mine, but it wouldn't be as amazing without all your lovely feedback!
> 
> Here's to a wonderful weekend ahead for everyone!


	75. Chapter 75

Jaebum winces when the Corrupted’s claw slices his arm.

 

He delivers a swift slash in return, but doesn’t miss the curious look Jinyoung throws in his direction.

 

When they are done, Jaebum looks at the Corrupted’s motionless form as it crumbles—even though his mind is entirely elsewhere.

 

It takes Jinyoung a few waves and a slap on his back for Jaebum to snap out of his thoughts.

 

“We have two more to track down,” Jinyoung announces, “would you like to take a break before that?”

 

“No,” Jaebum sounds out of breath and slightly nervous, “we should get this done immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you have been wondering, there IS a plot to all these little chapters!


	76. Chapter 76

They track down the next Corrupted faster than the first.

 

Jaebum wastes no time in taking it out, spells and blades flying across the dark clearing in the woods.

 

He ends up with another wound, along with another look from Jinyoung.

 

The Moonsprite does not let him talk about it, immediately moving to track the last one..

 

He finishes it like the ones before: swiftly but messily.

 

It is very unlike him, Jinyoung muses. He has an inkling of what is happening and feels slightly worried, but can’t help himself from feeling more amused instead—especially if his assumption is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your favourite songs? 
> 
> I'm writing a few chapters ahead and would like to include some of the songs you all listen to, if it fits the situation! :D


	77. Chapter 77

“Forevision,” Youngjae reads, “a side-effect of wounds left by a Corrupted.”

 

His nephew urges him to continue.

 

“Besides the pain, Corrupted wounds sometimes cause its victims to have brief visions of the near future.”

 

“But isn’t that quite cool?”

 

“If only,” Youngjae pats his head. “Forevisions play on the victim’s fears.”

 

“How so?”

 

Youngjae tenses up briefly.

 

“For example, if you’re afraid of being lonely, you might see a vision where you are all alone. It could be just a minute of your life in the future. But you can never tell with forevisions—that is what makes them so dreadful.”


	78. Chapter 78

After dropping his nephew off from the library, Youngjae’s steps lose the little skip they had.

 

As he walks home alone, he is reminded that it has been two weeks since he last saw Jaebum.

 

Considering how the other had left urgently, Youngjae knew better than to bother him with texts.

 

So he waited, feeling excited and hopeful whenever he received a text notification—unfortunately, none of them were from Jaebum.

 

As his house comes into view, the same feeling overwhelms him.

 

On his doorstep, a familiar figure is knocking on his door.

 

Youngjae can’t help but grin at the sight.


	79. Chapter 79

As Youngjae nears Jaebum, he can hear the other’s impatiently knocking.

 

Despite not being good at anything that required stealth, Youngjae’s steps towards Jaebum seemed to have gone unnoticed.

 

At the closed distance, he sees Jaebum’s form—weary and tense.

 

He also notices the Moonsprite’s messily bandaged arms and reaches out instinctively, the healer in him wanting to provide immediate and proper care.

 

Jaebum finally notices him then, turning towards him sharply.

 

Upon recognizing Youngjae, the worry on his neighbour’s face immediately melts into one of relief.

 

Youngjae lets out a sound of surprise when Jaebum pulls him into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAS EVERYONE CAUGHT UP WITH THE SUDDEN TORRENT OF 2JAE BLESSINGS?  
> KCON LA "WHAT ABOUT KISS MEEEEEEEE"  
> JB'S VLIVE FT. UNDERWEAR YOUNGJAE
> 
> what a time to be alive :')


	80. Chapter 80

The embrace is broken as abruptly as it happened, Jaebum’s hands reaching to hold Youngjae’s cheeks with an urgency the Sunsprite did not understand.

 

“Youngjae.”

 

Jaebum says his name as if it is a password, unlocking the door to comfort and something  _ more  _ precious. “Are you alright?” 

 

Youngjae’s eyebrows furrow. 

 

“I’m the one who should be asking that! Look at your messy bandages,” he chides teasingly.

 

“You’re alright then?” Jaebum’s question is almost a whisper.

 

“Yes, so let’s get you inside and patched up  **properly** , okay?”

 

“That’s great,” Jaebum smiles and allows himself to fall into the startled Sunsprite’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much 2jae lately ♥_♥  
> Can't wait for comeback!


	81. Chapter 81

“Tell me if it hurts,” Youngjae says, his voice suddenly serious.

 

Despite his fatigue and pain, Jaebum  _ almost  _ chuckles at the Sunsprite’s change of tone.

 

In fact, he finds the focused glint in Youngjae’s eyes rather attractive.

 

Due to his urgency to return, Jaebum had not bothered to treat his wounds properly, only planning to do so after making sure Youngjae was alright.

 

However, the Sunsprite had  **demanded** to heal him.

 

So there they were.

 

The Moonsprite looking entirely out of place as he occupied the Sunsprite’s pastel-coloured sofa, yet feeling more than healed and entirely at home.

 

At peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had updates lined up but I forgot in my panic to upload the last chapter of [Ante Meridiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633365/chapters/24180024) and because I passed out since it's a long weekend here!
> 
> I WILL COMPENSATE WITH MORE UPDATES THIS WEEK :D


	82. Chapter 82

Jaebum’s gaze follows Youngjae’s hands as they move with efficiency to clean his wounds.

 

When he had to tend to his wound alone or by someone else at headquarters, the Moonsprite would wear an expression of annoyance and frustration.

 

However, under the Sunsprite’s care—he can’t help but feel a tug at the end of his lips.

 

“Why’re you smiling?” Youngjae asks.His touches are carefully soft yet precise in comparison to Jaebum’s usual brief and hurried ones.

 

“Because you’re here,” Jaebum jokes.

 

Youngjae rolls his eyes, but Jaebum does not miss the sudden blush that spreads across the other’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am desperately waiting and am also scared for GOT7's comeback.  
> I need it but it will kill me!


	83. Chapter 83

Wounds left by the Corrupted leave a horrible pain—even after it is treated, but **_especially_ ** so if not tended to properly.

 

Jaebum is surprised that he can barely feel the usual burning pain under his skin when Youngjae is done.

 

Despite the Sunsprite’s occasionally careless demeanor, he never ceased to surprise Jaebum.

 

“You’re amazing,” he says gratefully

 

At Jaebum’s words, the serious air around Youngjae disappears and he is the adorable neighbour with flushed cheeks once again.

 

Instead of fighting the pain from his wounds this time, Jaebum fights against a strong urge to pull Youngjae in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2jae Thailand videos giving me so much life today ♥


	84. Chapter 84

While they make small talk, Youngjae watches in amusement as Jaebum’s eyes fight to keep themselves open.

 

He tries not to laugh, given the state the Moonsprite is in.

 

“Should I help you get back home? You look like you really need some sleep,” the Sunsprite suggests, reaching out for the other’s shoulder.

 

“No,” Jaebum’s voice is low and stern, “I want to be here.”

 

There is a tone of finality in his statement as Jaebum leans towards Youngjae, his eyes closing.

 

With that, a blanket of complete silence falls upon Youngjae’s house—sans his erratic heartbeats and Jaebum’s light snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this along with some other fics, but my brain keeps throwing plot bunnies at me and I keep getting distracted and wanting to write cheesy vampire 2jae AUs :(


	85. Chapter 85

Jaebum has been told that worries manifest themselves in dreams—turning them into nightmares.

 

He finds him running through one, slaying Corrupted after Corrupted as the thrill powered him.

 

The Moonsprite delves deeper into battle with eagerness, but his heart lurches when the ground is suddenly gone.

 

He is falling.

 

Jaebum does not scream. 

 

However, he  _ does  _ fear.

 

When he comes into contact with the ground, it doesn’t hurt; it is then he is sure that it is a dream—but the sight of the deathly pale and motionless Sunsprite before him still results in a ripping ache through his entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's birthday soon! Victim of Love soon!
> 
> (Also working on a one-shot I hope to post by then!)


	86. Chapter 86

Youngjae jolts awake to see his neighbour staring back at him in fear.

 

Jaebum shuts his eyes immediately, shaking his head.

 

When his eyes are open again, the fear is gone and there is only relief.

 

The Sunsprite offers a warm smile in hopes of comforting the other. He means to ask if the other had a nightmare, but ends up saying: “Hi.”

 

The Moonsprite’s eyes are immediately lit with amusement and joy.

 

“Hello.”

 

Jaebum sounds unmistakably exhausted, but smiles when he tells Youngjae that he has never been so happy to wake up somewhere else besides his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7FOR7 Y'ALL
> 
> LET THE COMEBACK HYPE BEGIN \\(*O*)/  
> (LET THE 2JAE RISE AGAIN THIS COMEBACK)


	87. Chapter 87

Youngjae chooses not to ask about his neighbour’s obvious nightmare, instead, he insists that Jaebum return home—or at least sleep properly in his bed.

 

“If I do, will you join me again?” Jaebum means it as a joke, but his sleepiness makes is sound less like one.

 

Still, the Sunsprite merely lets out a laugh that is too bright for that hour of the night.

 

“Really? You want me to?”

 

Jaebum ponders, knowing it isn’t too late to convince the other that he was just joking.

 

In the end, he chooses to say: “Yes,  I would very much want that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the kind soul who recommended Junny’s I Wanna Fall In Love to me, thank you. I wrote this with that song on loop :3
> 
> COMEBACK HYPE ANYONE...?!?!


	88. Chapter 88

The Moonsprite watches the Sunsprite flush various shades of red: watches Youngjae gasp, take a deep breath, mumble, bite his lips and go silent.

 

Despite his initial impression, Youngjae now wonders if he had misheard Jaebum.

 

A thought clicks in his head and he smiles in understanding.

 

Of course Jaebum would say so.

 

“Sure, let’s go,” he says enthusiastically, “you need me there to tend to your wounds, just in case, right? Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure you’ll be comfortable!”

 

Youngjae looks so pleased and happy with himself that Jaebum feels at a loss on how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DYING FROM ALL THE 7 FOR 7 TEASERS 
> 
> I am also physically dying from a viral flu please send good vibes my way so I can recover soon :'(


	89. Chapter 89

Jaebum tries not to feel nervous when Youngjae leads the way into his bedroom.

 

The Moonsprite silently tells himself to get a grip—it wasn’t his first time being there anyway.

 

“Oh,” Youngjae stops suddenly and Jaebum bumps into the other’s back. “Would you like a change of clothes and maybe wipe yourself down?”

 

Before Jaebum can answer, Youngjae disappears into the bathroom. 

 

Jaebum can not help but notice how flushed the other’s face is.

 

He also catches sight of himself in the mirror, nothing that he is equally as flushed—and is thankful that Youngjae feels the same as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update because Youngjae's 7 for 7 teaser will be released tonight!  
> (Well, technically tomorrow in Korea, but I'm an hour behind so...)


	90. Chapter 90

Upon entering his own bedroom, Youngjae is greeted by the sight of a topless Moonsprite and almost drops the bowl of warm water in his hands.

 

Setting it down quickly, the Sunsprite moves to grab some clothes from his closet.

 

Clearing his throat and trying not to stare, he informs Jaebum that all the items are prepared and excuses himself.

 

Outside, he wonders if he should keep or erase the image of Jaebum’s naked torso from his mind, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

 

It works, until the door opens and Jaebum hesitantly asks for help to wipe his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually prefer to not post twice within 24 hours but here's an extra chapter because I'm dying from Youngjae's teaser :')
> 
> Looking at them is what it means to be blessed.  
> Also I am pretty sure Youngjae has been taking some classes from Jaebum on how to be Rude & Sexy As Hell.


	91. Chapter 91

Jaebum hears Youngjae’s surprised yet soft gasp when the other sees the scars on his back.

 

He feels the warm and damp cloth moving carefully across his exposed skin.

 

Feels Youngjae’s gaze trailing after.

 

Jaebum feels the other’s unspoken curiosity in the air.

 

He feels Youngjae’s soft fingers gently tracing over his scars. 

 

Feels burning sparks where Youngjae’s skin touches his.

 

Jaebum tells Youngjae the story of how the scars on his back came to be—a story he doesn’t tell many others.

 

Youngjae’s silent sobs fill his ears a moment later and Jaebum feels something rapidly coming undone within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A MOON LIKE YOUUUUUUUU
> 
> 7 For 7 is going to be my favourite GOT7 album I can feel it T_T


	92. Chapter 92

Moonlight is streaming faintly through the space between the curtains of his bedroom windows.

 

On a usual night, Youngjae would notice and leave them open; but tonight, he is distracted.

 

His distraction in the form of being pinned between his bed and his neighbour.

 

Jaebum’s eyes are hooded, his lips are parted—and Youngjae can’t help but mirror them.

 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that: breathing carefully and unevenly, hearts thumping rapidly or not at all.

 

When Jaebum finally lowers his lips and presses them to his forehead, he doesn’t know if he is happy, relieved or disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 For 7 showcase was amazing!
> 
> 2JAE ON THE STAGE!
> 
> Also... I stayed up thinking the MV would be released but it was a lie so I decided to update with a new chapter instead ٩( ⺤◊⺤)۶
> 
> YOU ARE MUSIC VIDEO IN 12 HOURS!!!


	93. Chapter 93

Jaebum waits for the Sunsprite’s response: a rejection or, hopefully, an encouragement, any response—but there is none.

 

Youngjae is as quiet as can be, sans his quickened breathing.

 

So Jaebum lifts his lips, wanting to stop—he knows he should—but he sees Youngjae’s expression.

 

An expression of drunkenness and anticipation.

 

The Moonsprite wonders why his will is being so severely tested.

 

He tries, with every ounce of thread of sane will left in his body, to stop and leave.

 

Or at least,  _ ask _ .

 

He fails to do either, moving instead to place a quick kiss on the tip of Youngjae’s nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been blessed with so much 2jae lately I almost forgot to update... (´｡•ㅅ•｡`)
> 
> Also writing a new fic with the same moon!Jaebum and sun!Youngjae concept called [Moonspell](), do check it out too~ (･ω･)ﾉ


	94. Chapter 94

Of all the times he had been dumbstruck in his life, Youngjae regrets this moment the most.

 

He tries to speak, but words fail him.

 

Tries to move, but his body refuses to.

 

He believes that if he had said something, or even if he had made the tiniest sound of approval, perhaps he would have known what the Moonsprite’s lips tasted like.

 

Jaebum had pulled back to take a long look at the Sunsprite’s face, the other’s eyes searching for any small sign—but upon finding none, had proceed to lie next to Youngjae, falling into deep sleep soon after.

 


	95. Chapter 95

Jaebum is awake before the sun rises, nightmares refusing to let him sink into peaceful slumber.

 

He ponders leaving for a walk to clear his head, but finds his neighbour lightly grasping his arm. 

 

Upon realizing that Youngjae is asleep—that he had probably been holding his arm for quite some time—a smile immediately graces Jaebum’s face.

 

He tries to slip out, but the Sunsprite makes a noise of annoyance and tightens his hold.

 

Reaching to gently stroke Youngjae's hair, Jaebum lays down again.

 

Still asleep, Youngjae smiles.

 

Upon seeing it, the Moonsprite decides then to just stay where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unrelated ending note: Youngjae's twerk is the softest thing I've ever seen I just want to protect that boy forever.


	96. Chapter 96

In the many years that he had known Jaebum, Jinyoung had rarely seen the other in a disordered state.

 

Mildly worried after their mission, he had decided to drop by Jaebum’s house.

Already expecting no one to answer the door, he called only to be curtly greeted by the grumpy Moonsprite on the other end.

 

“I have some debriefing documents for you.”

 

It wasn’t a lie—he did.

 

Jinyoung has no regrets, however, when he sees Jaebum emerging from his neighbour’s house, donning a hastily thrown on robe and looking utterly disheveled.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t bother hiding the smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jinyoung's back for a bit!
> 
> He and Youngjae are the cutest DJ-pair ♥


	97. Chapter 97

“Nice getup,” Jinyoung compliments in the most professional tone he can muster.

 

Jaebum’s glare barely grazes him.

 

“Couldn’t these wait?” Jaebum takes the documents, not even bothering to flip through them.

 

“And miss this rare sight?” Jinyoung instinctively takes a step back when Jaebum narrows his eyes. “You’ve been informed of the upcoming meeting?”

 

“The one about the new recruits?”

 

Nodding, Jinyoung insists that Jaebum should attend.

 

The Moonsprite doesn’t like the ominous feeling in his gut after hearing Jinyoung’s request, but decides not to ponder upon it, wanting instead to crawl back into bed next to a certain Sunsprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unrelated ending note:  
> Youngjae's fluffy-bangs hairstyle for the recent music festa thing they performed at gives me so much life *~*


	98. Chapter 98

Jaebum tries to be as quiet as he can when he enters Youngjae’s bedroom again.

 

The Sunsprite is still deep in slumber, right where Jaebum had left him earlier.

 

Taking off the robe he had borrowed, Jaebum wonders for a moment if he should leave.

 

He had intruded on the Sunsprite more than enough, but felt that he would also be committing a crime if he just left without telling the other.

 

Slipping quietly under the covers again, he immediately feels Youngjae move to rest his face on his shoulder.

 

It catches Jaebum entirely off guard—and leaves him beyond flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that November is a busy month for me, so I will be updating way less often!
> 
> Will try to post up to chapter 100, though! :)


	99. Chapter 99

Youngjae had not slept well in the past two weeks.

 

He had either busied himself with conjuring practice or reading up on ancient healing magic—just to take his mind off a certain Moonsprite’s well-being and whereabouts.

 

So when he wakes up feeling energized instead of drained, when he feels the just-right chill of the air on his skin, he sighs contently and buries his head deeper into his pillow.

 

Just that his pillow didn’t seem to be all that soft anymore.

 

Panicking, he immediately opens his eyes—only to see familiar ones gazing back at him: in shock, embarrassment, and then—joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just woke up from sleeping after a 20-hour work trip! 
> 
> I'll be super busy next week with wedding preparations, but I'll post up Chapter 100 before I go missing for a bit! :)
> 
> P/S: I am also running [a poll on what to do for Christmas this year over on Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly/status/926310299170430976)!  
> Last year I took in fic requests, Joyride and Ante Meridiem happened because of that :)  
> (There are a few more requests from then that I am planning to include in future updates.)
> 
> Do vote there and let me know what 2jae goodies I can gift to you for Christmas~ :D


	100. Chapter 100

Jaebum had always felt that it was redundant to greet a Sunsprite with ‘good morning’.  

 

They mostly, if not always, felt great in the mornings—especially at sunrise; just like how Moonsprites felt best after dusk.

 

But as he stared into Youngjae’s eyes, a strong feeling envelopes him and the words slip past his lips anyway.

 

The Sunsprite blushes—as if he had just been confessed to—and returns the greeting softly. 

 

It makes Jaebum’s heart race.

 

Makes him ask a question that has been on the tip of his tongue for some time.

 

“Would you like to go for lunch? With me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU for reading a hundred little chapters of Prism (〃･ω･〃)ﾉ～☆
> 
> I didn't know what to expect when I started it - I just wanted to write short chapters as a challenge to myself, and also to make something work within my busy schedule. I'm SUPER thankful to all of you who have read it, taken time to comment, or even send me messages about it! 
> 
> As mentioned in the last chapter, I will be away for awhile, so it will be some time before I update again.
> 
> Until then! Take care everyone :) ♥


	101. Chapter 101

Instead of answering, Youngjae responds with a question: “Are you asking me out on a date, first thing in the morning?” 

 

Upon hearing his words, Jaebum is stunned into silence.

 

Youngjae panics when the other doesn’t reply and quickly adds that he is just kidding.

 

He had never felt so stifled by silence.

 

“Yes, Youngjae,” the Sunsprite’s heart skips a beat at the rawness in the Moonsprite’s voice, “I suppose you could call it that.”

 

It is Youngjae’s turn to be stunned — but somehow, amidst his flustered stutters, he manages to agree to go for lunch with the Moonsprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the well-wishes you all ♥  
> I'm still settling back into my life routine, but updates will resume for Prism (◍ ´꒳` ◍)


	102. Chapter 102

“See you later, then? I’ll pick you up.”

 

Youngjae nods and waves at Jaebum, watching the other disappear into his own home before closing the door.

 

Then, Youngjae’s back finds the door as he tries his best to  **not** scream out loud.

 

He almost succeeds, but ends up emitting a garbled sound of excitement anyway.

 

“He asked me out, even if it’s to thank me — he asked me out!”

 

Letting out another sound of happiness, the Sunsprite dashes upstairs for a shower.

 

Just to make sure that he was really awake — that it was not merely a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> My 2017 Thanksgiving/Christmas 2Jae Fic Requests are open, go [here](https://goo.gl/forms/gUiE054e7f27sRUh2) to request.
> 
> Last year's one led to Joyride and Ante Meridiem. If you've been wanting to ask me for a fic, go ahead! (o･ω´･b)


	103. Chapter 103

Jaebum has not gone on a date — a proper one, in the past year.

 

Possibly even longer.

 

He does not really remember as he stares at his wardrobe, feeling at a complete loss. 

 

The Moonsprite wasn’t one to be unconfident about his appearance, but the thought of going on a date with the Sunsprite he held so dear reduces him to a bundle of nerves.

 

Was black and leather too intimidating?

 

Would Youngjae prefer him in pastels? 

 

He doesn’t find an answer but is amazed that he can still manage to get ready in time to pick Youngjae up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that my 2017 Thanksgiving/Christmas 2Jae Fic Requests are open, go [here](https://goo.gl/forms/gUiE054e7f27sRUh2) to request.
> 
> I'm loving all the requests that have been submitted so far, you all are killing it with the prompts! ♥  
> There are a handful that are in line with some ideas I've been wanting to write, so :D


	104. Chapter 104

The doorbell rings and Youngjae jumps.

 

Taking one last look at the mirror, he takes a deep breath before opening the door.

 

He should have known that nothing would have prepared him well enough for this particular lunch.

 

_ Lunch date. _

 

Jaebum is clad in a black turtleneck, paired with perfectly fitting jeans and matching shoes. The sun’s rays dance off Jaebum’s hair and cast a subtle halo over him.

 

In other words: Youngjae stares.

 

Jaebum chuckles in response to Youngjae’s unwavering gaze.

 

“Are you ready to go?” 

 

Youngjae does not think he is or ever will be, but nods anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick again but I love you all and I started writing Prism with short chapters _because_ I always fall sick - do bear with me if updates come a bit slower! ;_;


	105. Chapter 105

They are barely out of Youngjae’s yard when Jaebum stops, a look of hesitance on his face. 

 

“Would you prefer riding to town instead of walking?”

 

At the look of surprise on Youngjae’s face, Jaebum explains that he used to have a motorbike — but was unfortunately wrecked and a new one was delivered right before his last mission.

 

Horrified to hear about the old bike, Youngjae teases Jaebum and asks if it is safe to ride with him.

 

“I’ll never put you in danger, Youngjae,” Jaebum promises, reaching to brush the back of his fingers against the Sunsprite’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUNGJAE'S TEASER PHOTOS FOR 7 FOR 7 PRESENT EDITION ARE LOOKING SO FINE (HE'S SO RUDE??)  
> IN FACT, ALL THE BOYS LOOK SO FINE
> 
> If I havent already risen from four days of horrible fever, I definitely have now!   
> To celebrate my little resurrection (seriously, it's the worst four days of fever I've had in my entire life), I've begun to work on some super belated requests from last year - I have 2 more to write, and one of the banners can be seen here on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly/status/937345859955523584).
> 
> A reminder that [my fic requests ](https://goo.gl/forms/gUiE054e7f27sRUh2) are still open :)
> 
> ...sorry my end notes always seem longer than the chapters themselves... I'll try not to next time,


	106. Chapter 106

It is in a Sunsprite’s nature to be trusting, but Youngjae wonders if he trusts Jaebum a whole lot more than anyone else in his life.

 

“I’ll believe you, but you must tell me about how you wrecked your previous bike over lunch, alright?”

 

“Over lunch? Are you sure?” 

 

The Sunsprite nods enthusiastically and the other chuckles.

 

“If it pleases you, Youngjae,” Jaebum offers his hand, nodding towards his house. “Come along?”

 

As they head towards Jaebum’s garage, Youngjae doesn’t know if his excitement is due to the the motorbike ride—or from the warm hold of Jaebum’s fingers around his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenager performance video out to get ahgasouls... Choi Youngjae's bright and rude smiles... I'm deceased, see y'all in ahgaheaven.


	107. Chapter 107

Despite the thundering roar of the motorbike’s engine and the rushing of wind past his ears — Youngjae still hears the sound of  his own heartbeat.

 

Loud and clear.

 

After they go over a particularly high bump, Jaebum slows down and asks Youngjae if he is alright.

 

The Sunsprite laughs and assures the other that he is.

 

“Shall we go faster, then?” 

 

Youngjae does not need to see the other’s face to know that he is grinning.

 

“I trust you with my life, Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum feels his cheeks burn when the Sunsprite’s hold on his waist tightens after the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing another round of [2Jae Twitter Drabble Requests](https://twitter.com/7theavenly/status/940828202112638983). DM me there if you have a prompt for me! :D
> 
> If the tweet is missing, that means I've deleted it because slots are full!


	108. Chapter 108

When they come to a stop at the restaurant, Youngjae is shocked.

 

Youngjae recognized the restaurant for its reputation of expensive yet sinfully delicious food. 

 

Taking off his helmet, the Sunsprite asks if it is where they will be having lunch.

 

The Moonsprite suppresses a chuckle. “I’m treating you to lunch to thank you, I don’t think a simple meal would suffice.”

 

Youngjae is about to protest, but Jaebum offers to let him choose where to dine next time.

 

The thought of a second date catches Youngjae off-guard and he follows Jaebum towards the restaurant’s entrance in a giddy daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming soon, that means I'll be closing my 2jae fanfic request this weekend, if you'd like to send in a request, head [over here](https://goo.gl/forms/gUiE054e7f27sRUh2)! :D
> 
> (Thank you for all the wonderful requests so far, they GIVE ME LIFE ♥)


	109. Chapter 109

As the waiter greets them and talks to Jaebum as an old friend would, Youngjae guesses that the Moonsprite is a regular there.

 

“Table for two, please,” Jaebum says, reaching out to put his arm around Youngjae who had been standing slightly apart.

 

“Your boyfriend?” The waiter asks—and apologizes when the two blush furiously at his words.

 

Dizzy from embarrassment, Youngjae allows Jaebum to lead him to their table. 

 

He realizes that even though the Moonsprite could have denied their relationship—he did not.

 

The thought makes Youngjae feel ten times dizzier and a hundred times happier.


	110. Chapter 110

When they are seated, Youngjae feels guilty again.

 

After the waiter passes them the menu — before Jaebum can give him recommendations — the Sunsprite insists that Jaebum doesn’t need to spend his money on him in this way, that he could settle for something else instead.

 

Jaebum is quiet for a moment and Youngjae wonders if his words have taken effect.

 

“Youngjae.” 

 

The way the other says his name sends a shiver down his spine. 

 

“It’s fine. Really.” 

 

The look in Jaebum’s eyes makes Youngjae realize how sincere the other is.

 

“Let me, please?”

 

Youngjae blushes, then smiles.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah (´ﾉω;`)  
> Prism has reached 110 chapters, and has gone over 10k hits (´ﾉω;`)  
> And they're finally in the middle of a date (´ﾉω;`)
> 
> Thank you **all** so much for reading these little chapters of 2jae (´ﾉω;`)  
>  Thank you to those of you who messaged me to greet me happy birthday too!  
> Having all your support and encouragement for writing 2jae fics is the best present I can ever have (´ﾉω;`)  
> Thank you for all the feedback and messages about my fics, 2017 is ending - but I've learned so much from writing fics this year, and hope to write even more (and better ones!) next year!
> 
> I love you all ♥


	111. Chapter 111

Youngjae tries not to stare while Jaebum orders for them.

 

He tries not to admire Jaebum’s broad shoulders, or how perfectly  **_fitting_ ** his turtleneck is on him.

 

It proves to be difficult, so Youngjae averts his gaze entirely to look outside instead.

 

After ordering, Jaebum notices that the Sunsprite’s is distracted.

 

He takes the chance to gaze at Youngjae: from the mole under his eye to his rosy cheeks, his lips to the slender fingers his chin rests on.

 

When Youngjae turns back and their gazes lock, the Sunsprite immediately looks away in embarrassment.

 

Jaebum, however, merely continues grinning helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I can officially wish everyone Happy New Year :)  
> Hope yours is off to a good start!
> 
> (2jae sure did!)


	112. Chapter 112

Youngjae feels as if he is on his first date.

 

Which is ridiculous, because even though he had not gone on many — he should not be feeling **this** nervous either.

 

He is jealous that Jaebum looks as calm as ever; while his own fingers fidget below the table.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

If anything, the Moonsprite’s question removes whatever hint of calmness Youngjae has left in him.

 

“Just nervous,” he blurts out, eyes widening at his own words.

 

He expects the other to laugh, but Jaebum tells him something unexpected instead.

 

“I am, too,” the Moonsprite confesses softly, “if that helps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work schedule is becoming tighter, so I might be updating less frequently than before :'(
> 
> I'll try my best, though!
> 
> Love all you wonderful people who always read/leave comments/kudos/etc, hope you all have a great weekend :) ♥


	113. Chapter 113

Jaebum had never been nervous on his dates.

 

Yet, despite having spent so much time with Youngjae, the fact that they are having lunch together beyond the usual setting of their homes finally makes the Moonsprite experience what it means to have butterflies in his stomach on a date.

 

He had thought to keep it to himself, but upon seeing the nervous Sunsprite — he couldn’t help but want to calm the other.

 

Jaebum is glad he does, because Youngjae returns to his usual animated self immediately.

 

Talking, teasing, joking and laughing brightly.

 

With a constant blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling slightly better this week, so I wanted to post an update :)


	114. Chapter 114

When their appetizers are served, Youngjae claims that it is his favourite dish — but mispronounces the name.

 

The mispronunciation is rather adorable, so much that Jaebum  _ almost _ doesn’t want to correct him.

 

He still does, however, and spends the time taken to eat the bruschettas listening to Youngjae’s efforts to enunciate.

 

The Sunsprite wears an endearing expression of frustrated eagerness throughout.

 

When he finally gets it right, Jaebum compliments him and is rewarded with a bright grin.

 

Jaebum mirrors it, realizing all too sudden that he  _ loves  _ it.

 

That he loves being with the Sunsprite and seeing him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ˘ ³˘)♥ Thank you for the well wishes, and thank you as always, for reading Prism!


	115. Chapter 115

By the time they are halfway through their mains, the tense air around them is gone.

 

They are neighbours, once again.

 

Friends who enjoyed each other’s company more than they thought they did.

 

Their conversation leads them to find out about their similar interests for music and dancing.

 

“I’m bad, though,” Youngjae warns. “I only joined the classes because my friends asked me to.”

 

Jaebum insists on seeing before believing.

 

Despite his initial reluctant, Youngjae agrees.

 

The simple act of making plans that involved them both in the near future has Jaebum grinning all the way until desserts are served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ten chapters prepared in advance for Prism and I just want to say t- 
> 
> I shouldn't be mentioning spoilers... I guess :'(  
> Um, get ready?


	116. Chapter 116

“Why are you smiling like that?”

 

Jaebum tries to stifle his grin. He didn’t even know he was grinning before.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Don’t lie,” Youngjae has a teasing smile on his face and Jaebum feels his legs going weak.

 

He isn’t even standing.

 

Jaebum searches his mind for an excuse and finds a meager one. “The food is  _ really _ good.”

 

Youngjae raises an eyebrow, the smile still on his face.

 

“And I’m enjoying myself,” Jaebum relents slightly. 

 

“That’s great,” Youngjae replies, “I am, too.”

 

Jaebum doesn’t tell Youngjae that he enjoys the company way more than he does the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I love all you people from Team Ready :D )


	117. Chapter 117

When desserts are served — strawberry souffle for Jaebum and pancakes topped with ice cream for Youngjae — the Moonsprite ends up stifling a laugh instead of digging in immediately like he usually would.

 

The Sunsprite looks so blissful when he takes a bite of his dessert, Jaebum forgets to eat and simply tries his best to keep the image etched into his memory.

 

That is, until he notices a trace of ice cream on the side of Youngjae’s lips.

 

His fingers itch and fidget, tempted to reach over the short distance between them so he can wipe it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's to all of you who are celebrating it! ♥
> 
> If you aren't, no biggie :)   
> We can celebrate 2Jae instead ;)
> 
> I'll be taking [2Jae drabble requests for Valentine's](https://goo.gl/forms/tBSh68TGONShRt6B3) too, so hop on by and send some prompts my way if you have any in mind! I'll be posting the finished drabbles over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970803/chapters/29652288).


	118. Chapter 118

When Youngjae tries to lick the ice cream from the side of his lips, Jaebum can not decide if adorable or seductive is the right word to describe him.

The Moonsprite had decided to point to his own lips with a slight smirk instead of reaching to wipe it—a subtle message that the Sunsprite caught right away.

“Is it still there?” Youngjae whispers softly, as if it would kill anyone else besides Jaebum if they heard him.

Youngjae had missed half of it, so Jaebum laughs softly.

This time, Jaebum does reach over to wipe it off with his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Valentine's - here's another update! 
> 
> I'm also accepting [2jae drabble requests](https://goo.gl/forms/tBSh68TGONShRt6B3), if you have any to send in :3


	119. Chapter 119

Youngjae doesn’t remember a time when his heartbeat had been  **this** fast.

 

The Moonsprite’s thumb lingers at the side of his lips, and Youngjae can’t breathe nor move—letting himself drown in the burning look in Jaebum’s eyes.

 

It  _ almost _ makes him forget that they are dining in public.

 

That he shouldn’t be thinking about the thoughts that were currently running through his mind.

 

But Youngjae can’t help it, his tongue moving back to the spot he had missed earlier.

 

It is brief, but he tastes the skin of Jaebum’s finger—and watches as Jaebum’s gaze burns fiercer and grow dangerously darker.


	120. Chapter 120

Jaebum has not felt like this in a long time.

 

Felt as if a thousand butterflies are fluttering within him.

 

Felt as if he would throw away the last remnants of his control just so he can kiss another person in public.

 

The Moonsprite stands up slightly as his fingers close around Youngjae’s chin, pulling the other’s face closer towards him.

 

A tinge of red spread across the Sunsprite’s cheeks and Youngjae’s eyes close slowly - only to open abruptly upon hearing a loud scream in the restaurant.

 

Jaebum sighs exasperatedly.

 

He has not felt so frustrated in a long time.


	121. Chapter 121

Jaebum watches as Youngjae’s eyes widen in horror at something behind him. Turning to look out the window, the Moonsprite sees the unmistakable silhouette of a Corrupted from afar.

 

Anxious voices fill the restaurant as its patrons evacuate. Usually, Jaebum would lead the evacuation — but now, he just feels  _ frustrated _ .

 

**Highly** frustrated.

 

He had been planning to tell Youngjae about his work after the meal, but it seemed like fate had other ideas.

Giving the Sunsprite an apologetic and reluctant look, he is about to explain briefly — but Youngjae speaks before he does.

 

“You need to go, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYES ON GOT7 EVERYONE
> 
> JUST A FEW MORE DAYS
> 
> ...also, Youngjae's undercut will be the death of me _(┐「ε:)_❤


	122. Chapter 122

Surprised and thankful for his neighbour’s intuition, the Moonsprite nods.

 

They move out of the restaurant and Jaebum tells Youngjae to follow the others. “I’ll look for you soon, alright?”

 

The Sunsprite nods and reaches to touch Jaebum’s fingers.

 

“Please be safe,” he pleads softly, “and  **_please_ ** call me if you need help.”

 

Despite the situation, Jaebum can’t help but feel a grin tugging at his lips.

 

“Thanks for the offer,” he ruffles Youngjae’s hair, “but I think I’d do way better knowing that you are somewhere safe.”

 

Youngjae pouts and crosses his arms over his chest teasingly; Jaebum laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy again with work and my dog's allergies, so updates might be slower this month ;~; I'm sorry!  
> Hope all of you are well! I'll update as much as I can, though :)


	123. Chapter 123

“I’m not saying you won’t be of help, Youngjae. I’m saying I might be distracted.”

 

The Sunsprite feels himself flush at the words.

 

“And, this was a treat to thank you,” Jaebum sighs, “but we haven’t even finished our desserts.”

 

At the unexpected lament, Youngjae giggles. “Alright, I’ll head to somewhere safe.”

 

Crowds are running past them, undoubtedly to get away from the Corrupted — but the two don’t move from their spot. The Sunsprite gently rests his palm on Jaebum’s chest, over where the Moonsprite’s heart is. 

 

“Promise me you’ll come back safely? We can finish our desserts then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I'm back with updates, less stressed and actually feeling happy again!
> 
> Thank you for waiting for my updates, especially those of you who messaged me to check up on me :') ♥
> 
> Ahgases are so beautiful - all of you are so beautiful - and I am truly blessed to have you all encourage me, even outside my fics!  
> Now that I've submitted my resignation, a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I hope to get back on track to updating regularly!


	124. Chapter 124

Jaebum’s answer comes in the form of an abrupt hug, followed by a light kiss on Youngjae’s forehead. He then gently pushes Youngjae, urging him to go.

 

The Sunsprite musters a smile - even though it is a weak one, full of worry - before waving and running off to the nearest known shelter.

 

The Moonsprite watches - with a smile, just to assure Youngjae.

 

When he can no longer see Youngjae in his sight, a blade materializes in Jaebum’s hand. Heading towards where the crowds are running from, his smile dissolves into a scowl.

 

The Corrupted would pay for ruining his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating as frequently, I'm still drifting here and there - but I'll try to update more this week!   
> Hope you all have been well :)


	125. Chapter 125

Something feels amiss when Jaebum sinks his blade into the Corrupted.

 

Leaping back immediately, he waits for the motionless form to crumble — but it doesn’t. Instead, the Corrupted’s body splits into two as it screeches.

 

His wound flares up in pain at the sound.

 

It is a first for the Moonsprite, and Jaebum bitterly considers retreating.

 

However, the memory of his first Corrupted sighting flashes through his mind: how the city was wrecked when he was a child, almost taking the lives of his friends.

 

He would not let it happen again.

 

Not now.

 

Especially not as a Guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is Rainy a story between Jaebum and Youngjae when Youngjae moved out of the dorm/his life?
> 
> Or not?


	126. Chapter 126

Used to fighting in the open fields or secluded forests with no one around, Jaebum’s efforts against the Corrupted prove to be less effective than usual.

 

Pain is spreading from his wound and the Moonsprite wonders how long it will be before he is entirely consumed.

 

Dodging another attack, Jaebum winces and wonders if he had made the right choice to take them on alone.

 

One of the Corrupted screeches again, causing his wound to burn in excruciating pain before ebbing back into a dull ache.

 

It is then that Jaebum bitterly thinks: it is already too late for regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I am haunted (the nice kind of haunted, if there's such a thing?) by that video of Jaebum giggling/being shy/laughing when the photo of Youngjae was pointed out in his studio.


	127. Chapter 127

**** A golden rule for Guards dealing with Corrupted in a highly-populated area is to lead them away.

With that in mind, Jaebum lures them to an abandoned building situated at the outskirts. If he failed here, at least no one else would be in danger. 

Slumping behind a pillar, Jaebum prays for backup to arrive soon while convincing himself that he had made the best possible decision given the situation. 

But the Moonsprite laughs wryly, knowing that he made the choice due to the frustration of his ruined date.

He prays that he will live to finish that date properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I miss you all too ♥


	128. Chapter 128

Jaebum tenses when he feels the Corrupted moving nearer towards him.

 

His mind screams for him to react — but his body doesn’t respond immediately.

 

The Moonsprite doesn’t understand the sudden recurring pain from his wound, but there is no time to dwell on that.

 

Bracing himself, Jaebum closes his eyes.

 

However, there is no impact.

 

Instead, he hears a familiar voice — **_Youngjae’s_ ** voice — calling him.

 

Jaebum thinks he must be crazy.

 

Or was that how it worked?

That at the time of one’s demise, they would hear the voice of someone who meant a lot to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hello there. It's been centuries, huh?
> 
> An update because someone messaged me to ask if I'm alright :)  
> I am still alive, and going through a job transition. There are still good and bad days.
> 
> I've slowed down on writing a lot - as you might've noticed, but I feel super guilty for not finishing Prism, so I will definitely try to update when I can!


	129. Chapter 129

“Jaebum?”

 

Opening his eyes, Jaebum sees the Sunsprite kneeling next to him.

 

“I won’t be able to keep this shield up for much longer,” Youngjae touches the side of Jaebum’s face. “Are you able to move?”

 

At the touch, Jaebum knows he isn’t hallucinating.

 

Surprise and relief fill him, followed by a tinge of anger. “Didn’t you say you were heading to somewhere safe?” 

 

Youngjae pouts at Jaebum’s furious tone. 

 

“Is that how you’re going to treat someone who came to help?”

 

When Jaebum doesn’t reply, Youngjae adds: “Being next to you is the safest place I could think of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for asking me about how I've been. I've really missed all of you and am so happy and thankful and honoured to have all you lovely people reading my works :') You all made me warm and fuzzy inside! It's been a long time since I could really feel actually happy _happy_ — but your comments did, so thank you ♥


	130. Chapter 130

“Are you hurt?” Youngjae asks, eyeing Jaebum worriedly.

 

“No. A pain from my wound resurfaced,” the Moonsprite explains, “but it’s gone now.”

 

The Sunsprite smiles weakly at his words. “Thank goodness. Let’s get out of here then?”

 

“I’d like to take them down,” Jaebum begins, scanning the other’s face for a reaction. “Would you back me up?”

 

Youngjae beams at his request. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

“My life is in your hands, then,” Jaebum grins as he reaches to squeeze the other’s shoulder. Renewed with vigor and a purpose to protect, Jaebum takes in his surroundings and plans a counterattack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'M BACK BECAUSE T E A S E R S AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> (Also, thank you to all of you who commented or messaged me with every update ♥ I love you all ♥)


End file.
